Insatiable
by Midnight.Rose.Delena
Summary: The Boarding House was silent, empty except for the two bodies that lay tangled on the floor. The sinful sounds of their moans still echoed through the hallways and the broken furniture and disarray that surrounded them might have led to other conclusions, but it was all a result of their uncontrollable lust.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of the characters.**

**Hello there TVD fans! I'm Rose and I just wanted to let you know that you're in for a 'vampy' ride with this story. It's going to be such a great one to write… Basically I'm going to write about the moments of hot vampire sex between Damon and Elena…it's not going to be really about the starvation of baby vamps, but the fun they can have with all the blood and heightened emotions. There are a lot of awesome stories out here about the transition and basically following the events of season 4 so…I want this one to be a bit different…so that you can enjoy some DE smut without all the drama before.**

**Warnings: This fic is gonna get really dark and bloody. It's really not suitable for younger readers… NC17 for language, lots of lemons, dark vampire themes, violence, blood sharing and really explicit mature content! That's just how I roll! ****

**In this chapter…there will be bondage, bloodplay and lots of smut, of course…**

**I hope you like this new vampire sexy series of one-shots. Enjoy!**

**Bloodstream**

_**I think I might have inhaled you**_

_**I can feel you behind my eyes**_

_**You've gotten into my bloodstream**_

_**I can feel you flowing in me**_

* * *

The Boarding House was silent, empty except for the two bodies that lied tangled on the floor. The sinful sounds of their moans still echoed through the hallways and the broken furniture and disarray that surrounded them might have led to other conclusions, but it was all a result of their uncontrollable lust. Damon and Elena's desire and sexual tension had finally exploded and it was like a dozen atomic bombs had been hidden inside of them.

Elena Gilbert- former cheerleader, responsible sister, doppelganger, righteous human, impulsive, stubborn, beautiful, newly turned vampire proved to be a challenge for the infamous Damon Salvatore. He, badass vampire extraordinaire, had fallen in love with this apparently simple girl that turned out to be the most complicated being he had ever met. Their lives had been full of vampire drama and love triangles and still, it all came down to this…

Being a vampire had never been on the top of Elena's list of TO DO things, but life seemed to have other plans for her and now, she had to admit that she had highly underestimated the perks of being a creature of the night. There were no words to describe the heightened emotions, speed and stamina that she, as a vampire had experienced, but there were many ways of taking advantage of them. And that's exactly what Damon and Elena were doing…

Elena was running around the house, laughing and exuding happiness as Damon chased after her, making her giggle like a child when he appeared in front of her. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her playfully over his shoulder, running towards _their _bedroom. Damon's king sized bed, which had miraculously survived their tryst, was now the object of their next kinky activity. Damon had thought about it for a while and now he was taking matters in his hands.

"Damon!" Elena yelled out as he tossed her onto his massive bed, making her body bounce from the impact with the mattress. Damon only smirked at her, doing the eye thing that drove her insane, but that she loved nonetheless. He sped over to the nightstand, pulling out something that Elena didn't actually see because Damon's movements were fast and his body was instantly hovering over hers.

Before she could do anything about the position they were in, Damon lifted his hand and revealed a pair of handcuffs and a few black, long scarves that dangled from his fingertips. Elena's eyes widened at the sight of the objects in Damon's hands and the mischievous glint in his blue eyes made her body react in a very different way than she expected. Shivers of excitement ran down her spine, spreading throughout her body, making a scorching fire ignite in the pit of her stomach.

"Do you trust me, Lena?" Damon whispered in her ear as he leaned closer to her, his lips brushing over the shell of her ear. Elena let out a shaky breath as he pulled back, slipping his index finger under her chin as he lifted her head gently so that she would look him straight in the eye. Elena got lost in the depths of his icy blue hues, knowing that the answer to his question was one that she'd never falter on.

"I trust you, Damon" She whispered softly as she raised her hands to cup his face, closing the space between them and placing soft kisses all over his flawless features. Elena finished by placing a small kiss on the tip of his nose, smiling broadly as Damon leaned forward to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

"You know I'd never hurt you…and that everything else we've tried so far, sexually related, has been completely satisfying." He winked at Elena as he saw her chocolate brown eyes darken slightly.

"Tonight I'm gonna give you something that will blow your mind… it will be so intense and downright sinful and I know you're going to be begging me for more." Damon whispered huskily as he placed a searing kiss on the side of her neck, darting his tongue over the heated skin just behind her ear before nibbling gently at her earlobe. His ministrations were incredibly distracting and Damon took advantage of that, grabbing her hands and placing her wrists into the handcuffs.

"Damon!" Elena moaned as he pulled back, admiring her naked form as he secured her hands to the bedpost behind her, kissing her lips before he pulled back. Damon proceeded to tie her ankles with the scarves and so, Elena was finally spread out deliciously in front of him.

With her hands and legs tied up, she was completely at his mercy and, whereas a few years ago, when they weren't even friends, Elena would've been scared…this time she truly meant that she trusted him with her body and her heart.

Damon stood up from the bed, with a smug expression on his face as he admired his handiwork, his eyes roaming all over Elena's exposed intimate parts. He had one last black scarf left in his hand and he approached the bed, smirking at seeing Elena's wary expression.

"You're going to experience all of this…without seeing me like you're used to. You're going to rely on your other senses to see me. You'll see me in your mind while your body will feel my touch more acutely because you'll be ultra sensitive what with the heightened vampire senses and all that."

Damon whispered as he placed the blindfold over Elena's eyes before kissing the tip of her nose, reassuringly as he pulled back. Elena was a vision…in all her naked glory. Since she had turned into a vampire, they'd been going at it like bunnies, using up all of the flat surfaces in the Boarding House and not only those…Elena had been craving his touch almost as much as blood. They had been basically fucking and feeding all the time…and they knew each other inside out, but Damon wanted to do this with her even before she'd turned.

Damon leaned over her and he saw that Elena was nervously biting her lip and he lightly ran his finger across her bottom lip, making her open her mouth as a small gasp came through her parted lips. Elena felt delicious jolts of pleasure run through her body as she felt the cool touch of Damon's fingers on her soft lips and she knew that she was in for one hell of a ride.

"What are you thinking about Lena?" Damon's husky voice drifted to her ears, making her realize that even only the sound was turning her on. His voice was like velvet, caressing her senses and it made her bite her lip to hold in the moan that threatened to escape her lips. She shuddered as she felt him lean closer, the nerve endings in her body being on high alert at his closeness. Elena decided to let him know exactly what she was thinking about, after all, they were way past being embarrassed around each other.

"How I want your mouth on me…your lips traveling over my skin and your tongue…" Elena didn't have time to finish her thoughts before she felt Damon's hot tongue on her lips. She moaned loudly, trying to capture his lips with hers and kiss him, but he pulled away, chuckling slightly.

"Nu uh…you are at my mercy, Elena…I want you to tell me…what do you want?" Damon leaned forward as he whispered in her ear, his hot breath hitting the skin of her neck.

"I want to taste you…" Elena whimpered, needing to feel his skin, but unable to move much.

"I want to taste you, too…and that's exactly what I plan on doing…over and over again. You're going to enjoy this, kitten"

He smirked at her breath hitched even though they both knew that neither needed to breathe. Elena licked her lips involuntarily as she felt Damon's body move closer to hers, his soft lips hovering just above hers.

"Damon…"

"What do you feel right now?" Damon whispered against her lips as he saw Elena exhale softly, her sweet breath hitting his lips.

"I can smell the bourbon on your tongue and the vanilla that lingers on your lips from touching my skin…" Elena whispered against his lips making him hum happily as his cock responded to the sound of her needy voice.

"What else…?" Damon's lips brushed over hers, soft and warm and she could practically feel them pull up into a sly smirk as he saw her swallow hard before she continued.

"The blood…the sex…" Elena wickedly ran her tongue over his lips as she spoke slowly, enjoying the sexy sound that Damon made as she did so. And he couldn't help but press his lips against hers and swept his tongue past her lips, kissing her passionately, but he pulled back way too soon for Elena's liking.

"Sex…tell me how it tastes on my tongue…" Damon saw her lips curl into a smile that could only be described as lewd.

"Hot, sinfully delicious…like blood…like a drug, addictive. Like pure, unbridled desire. Sex with you…it feels like there's a fire ignited in my soul, spreading throughout my body and burning through my veins. You taste like adrenaline coursing through blood. Also… I can still taste myself on your tongue."

Elena's words flowed out of her mouth without much effort, even though she knew that it was incredibly hard to describe exactly what it felt like to be with Damon…Before Elena could think about anything else, she felt Damon's lips crash down on hers hungrily. His lips were firm, demanding and her vampire senses went into overdrive as she felt Damon's tongue slide between her lips, instantly swirling it around hers with such passion that made her head spin.

The all too familiar heat burned through her veins straight to her core, making her moan loudly as Damon pulled back to nibble at her bottom lip, the rest of his body pressing against hers.

The feeling of his skin against hers was indescribable to Elena; she felt every little part of him as he draped his body over hers. Being a vampire had proved to be utterly overwhelming as she could feel everything…every part of his sculpted, godlike body was pressed against hers: his toned abs against her stomach, his strong legs nestled between her thighs, his muscled arms and soft fingers traveling on her sides and his rock hard erection pressing into her all at once was maddening and she wanted to convince him to take her already.

The anticipation was killing her and she had no idea how much was he planning on prolonging this moment…

"What are you thinking about now?" Damon asked quietly as he shifted a bit and gripped her hips.

"How I desperately want to feel you under my hands…how I want to trace the hard planes of muscles of your back down to your sinfully hot ass."

Elena smirked as she tried to lighten the mood, but she knew that what she told him was true. She _did _want to feel the ripples in his muscles, the smoothness of his skin.

The softness of the silk sheets that were under her body was contrasting with the hardness of his body, making Elena's body react to every little change in her surroundings. Damon's warm skin felt incredible against hers and the cool silk of the sheets helped easing the heat that spread all over her body.

"Not yet…now it's my time to worship you, to show you exactly how much pleasure you can endure…" Damon whispered huskily as he pulled back, chuckling as he saw Elena pout.

Elena felt the bed shift and immediately missed the contact with Damon's skin and his weight on her body. She heard him get off the bed and open the drawer of his nightstand. He laughed as he heard her let out a ragged breath and he looked through the kinky stuff scattered through the drawer before picking up a few things and setting them next to Elena as he resumed his spot on his knees between Elena's legs.

"Relax…you're going to enjoy this…I promise" After Damon made sure that Elena was slightly calmer, he started caressing her skin with the softest of touches, knowing full well that she'd feel the heat radiating from his skin. Her breath hitched as he started his slow torture on her, his fingers and lips moving gently across her flesh.

Elena realized that now, she had to rely on her others senses to get through what Damon had in store for her. Damon knew that this was going to be a pleasant way for Elena to comprehend the full extent of her new vampire senses.

Damon's lips were pressed against her ankle, continuing to run along her skin up over her calf, stopping as he reached the crook of her knee. There was a pause when Elena couldn't feel Damon's lips on her anymore, but soon he darted his tongue on the inside of her knee before trailing kisses up her now trembling thigh. It was as if his touch was burning her in the most delicious way.

"Mmmm…" Elena moaned as she imagined how sexy he'd look nestled between her legs. Damon pulled back a little, beginning the same slow pace on her other leg, making her even more aware of the tingles running through her body with every stroke of his tongue and every touch of his lips.

"Please…stop torturing me like this, Damon!" Elena begged, knowing that even though it will be worth the wait, her patience was wearing thin already.

Damon didn't respond to her, but Elena felt the scrape of his teeth dangerously close to her core, making her moan and she could swear she felt Damon smirk against her thigh. His mouth moved onto her stomach, his tongue dipping playfully into her navel before he began tracing her side with his talented tongue, every nerve ending in her body more than aware of the sensation.

"You're beautiful…" He whispered against her heated skin, his lips reaching her heaving chest. Elena felt his breath ghost over the side f her breast and she knew that the feeling of it was even more intense than if she would've been able to see him.

Elena's raw emotions were becoming too much for her as she felt Damon's hand on her left breast as his lips paid attention to the other breast, making her back arch right off the bed. Damon flicked his tongue over her nipple, while pinching the other one between his fingers and Elena cried out as she felt Damon's lips finally close over her sensitive bud, the pleasure spreading through her body down to her toes.

"Damon!" She felt his body move even higher as his lips descended on the soft skin above her collarbone, traveling over the expanse of her neck while his hand still worked her breast. His breath hit the skin just above her jugular and Elena moaned as she felt the roughness of his ring scrape over her sensitive nipple.

Damon's tongue ran along the side of her throat as he expertly used his lips and teeth to drive her insane with need. He nipped at her skin as his hands ran down her sides, making her squirm under the soft touch. There were too many sensations running through her at once and she knew she wouldn't be able to control the amount of cries of pleasure that escaped her lips.

"Bite me!" She yelled out as Damon pulled back from her body. She was desperate for some relief and Damon seemed to want to prolong the torture by not touching her. Her request made him smirk and she felt his fingers caress the side of her neck and down between her breasts to her hipbone.

"Not yet…" He stopped as he reached behind her and grabbed the pillow, shredding it so that he could take a feather, knowing that the lightest touch would make her even more aroused right now.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked as she felt the gust of air. She didn't get an answer, but her senses picked up the softest of touches on her skin and chills ran down her spine as Damon moved the feather up her stomach and onto her breasts, making her shiver.

"Stop teasing me Damon!" She shrieked as she felt Damon move. He smirked as he grabbed a string of pearls and ran them along her ultrasensitive skin. Elena cried out as she felt the cold beads against her clit, the sensations hitting her all at once, driving her nuts. What was he doing to her?

"Oh God!" Elena yelled as Damon continued his slow torture and then pulled back entirely again, leaving her high and dry. He then got a rose from the vase and ran it over her flesh, the velvety touch contrasting with the coldness and hardness of the pearls.

There was no way in hell that she could hold off much longer and the way Damon alternated soft barely there touches with shocking ones was making her whole body tremble.

"Damon! I'm begging you…fuck me already!" Elena demanded, knowing that it was her last hope at getting her much needed release.

"Tell me exactly what you want, Lena!" Damon whispered against her hipbone as his fingers danced across her thighs and Elena whimpered.

"Your mouth…on my body!" She was gasping for air even though he wasn't really touching her, but there was a fire burning through her bloodstream that made her writhe under him, her senses clouded with the uncontrollable lust.

"Not just yet…there's one more thing I want to try" Damon pressed his lips to hers lightly before speeding out of the room and left Elena panting as she struggled to make sense of what had happened.

Before she could wrap her mind around Damon's last words, she heard him enter the room again and climb on the bed. There was something more to him now and her senses were on high alert, the air around her taking on a tint of the delicious smell of blood. Her mouth was watering at the mere thought of blood and Damon saw her lick her lips involuntarily.

"Damon…is that blood?" She managed to ask as her instincts told her that there was definitely blood in the room.

"Yes…" He answered her, his voice low and sexy as hell as he left the blood to drip from the blood-bag and onto Elena's lips. Feeling the rich liquid coat her lips, Elena moaned and opened her mouth, eagerly licking off the blood and almost lost her mind as she felt more blood drip onto her chest as Damon started to pour it down her body.

His lips were all too eager to lap up the blood off of her skin and Elena thought that she was going to die right there at the sinful images flashing through her mind. She felt the blood coat her stomach as Damon moved the blood-bag lower, blood dripping onto her wet flesh and all she wanted was to see him lick the blood off of her…

"Damon! Please…take off my blindfold! I want to see you feed off of my body!" Elena whimpered as she heard Damon throw away the empty plastic, the rich smell of blood enveloping her as she felt the bed shift and the next thing she knew, Damon had ripped off the blindfold and went back to lick the blood off her chest.

"Fuck! This is so hot, Damon!" She moaned loudly as his tongue swept up the blood and he drove her wild as he moved fast all over her stomach, smirking as he went south, his mouth finally reaching her throbbing clit.

His mouth was bringing her pleasure like never before and he moved over her slowly, then in a fast blur that made her cry out. Damon used his tongue to drive her to the brick of insanity then pulled back before bringing her down and starting all over again.

"Damn it, Damon!" Elena screamed just as she felt Damon's fingers slide into her and he began to move them as his tongue flicked her clit and the sight was so erotic that Elena felt her world shatter as she felt her orgasm hit her hard. Damon continued to work on her, prolonging the incredible sensations as he felt his rock hard erection demand attention.

He moved up her body as she came down from her high and as he thrust into her, he sunk his fangs into her neck, making Elena cry out, another orgasm taking over her. Damon began slamming into her hard, while relishing in the immense pleasure that was drinking her blood.

"Damon!" She was too lost in the sensations and she felt like she just couldn't stop coming. Her senses overloaded all at once. There were no words to describe the utter bliss that swept over her body as she felt Damon's cock hit her G-spot with every thrust, making her whole body tremble uncontrollably. Intense pleasure was coursing through her veins as Damon starting licking the blood off of her neck, feeling her inner muscles clamp down on him and making him come undone, too.

Her orgasm had been so pleasurable that it was borderline painful, continuing to rip her to shreds until Damon collapsed onto her, after spilling his essence deep into her womb. They were so caught up in each other that it was incredible how she didn't even notice when Damon had released her hands that were now wrapped tightly around his neck, keeping him close.

"Wow! That was…" Elena tried to find some words to explain the way she had felt, but she failed miserably and Damon looked up at her, his head still resting on her breast as he smirked up at her.

"I know…You realize that you ripped my handcuffs and scarves, right?" He chuckled as he motioned to the pieces of metal on the bed beside us and Elena blushed.

"I did that?" Damon rolled his eyes and kissed her softly before settling back on top of her body, feeling exhaustion finally take over him.

They lay tangled as Elena's fingers ran through Damon's soft locks, making him hum happily, relishing in the post-orgasmic haze.

"I love you…" She whispered as they both finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Okay so this was my way of dealing with the wait for the episode 4x04! I'm really excited about this story so please review and let me know if you like it! I'm really anxious to hear your thoughts and suggestions. **

**If you have any more ideas no matter how crazy, please pass them on and I'll do my best to do them justice.**

**I am really nervous about this chapter so I'd appreciate some feedback****

**Thank you for reading!**

**Xo Rose **


End file.
